Of Firemen and Pyromaniacs
by dances.with.sunflowers
Summary: Wherein three girls discuss the biggest news in all of Konoha. Beware, the fan girls go crazy when Sasuke dear starts dating. SASU/SAKU


&d_i**s**_c_l_**a**i_m**e**_r _a_**p**p_l**i**_e_d_&

* * *

&o_f **f**_i_r_**e**m_e**n **_a_n_**d **p_y**r**_o_m_**a**n_i**a**_c_s_&

* * *

Konoha: the prosperous, bustling village in the Land of Fire; it's peaceful, as well, having just recently acquired that newfound peace these last few months. No Akatsuki making threats on people's lives and trying to release powerful chakra monsters to rule the world with a great big evil scheme, no Orochimaru…well…_taking advantage_ of little boys, and no political disagreements. All thanks to the new Hokage, the one and only, Naruto Uzumaki.

Yes, all seemed well and at perfect peace within the boundaries of the aforementioned. No disturbances whatsoever-

"WHAT?" Water spewed out of her mouth like a fountain, "HE WHAT?! YOU'RE SAYING WHAT?! _WHAT?!_"

The clatter of plates and silverware drowned out the quiet mumbles of Haruka as she fumbled for napkins, "Not so loud, Natsuki!"

Pounding her fists violently on top of the café's booth, Natsuki thrashed her arms about and yelled vehemently, "LOUD?!_ WHO'S LOUD_?! I'M NOT LOUD; NOW REPEAT WHAT YOU SAID!"

Noticing that Haruka was practically hiding behind her long black hair, Rina pulled her brown hair back and began putting in into a low ponytail, "Give her a break, Natsuki. You heard her. Stop freakin'. People are _staring_."

Twisting her face into a deep scowl, Natsuki focused all her anger on Rina, "NO WAY IS IT TRUE! OKAY? NO WAY! I DON'T BELIEVE A WORD OF IT!"

Rina protectively leaned in front of Haruka, who was looking considerably frightened about now, and glared at the fake blonde, "You can believe or not. It won't change a thing because it's still true."

"STOP SAYING THAT! UGH!" she slammed her fists onto the table again, huffing loudly. "THERE'S NO WAY SASUKE –YOU HEAR ME- SASUKE WOULD EVER-! AH, I CAN'T EVEN SAY IT IT'S SO DISGUSTING!"

Leaning closer to Natsuki, Rina snidely replied, "Well, I can. Sasuke is dating-"

Throwing a hand in Rina's face to cover her mouth, Natsuki furiously whispered, "Don't you dare say it! You're lying! It's not true!"

By this time, Haruka had peeked out from behind Rina's shoulder to whisper gently, "She's not lying, Natsuki. Really, it is true."

Natsuki glared at the two before roughly throwing herself back against the chair, "I don't believe it! It's a lie! There's just no way!"

Rina mirrored her "friend's" actions, arms folded and all, "Well, get used to it, Lil' Miss Thing. Just look outside."

Natsuki's anger momentarily subsided as unsure confusion took its place. She hesitantly looked at Rina's smug face before glancing out the window.

"Oh. Em. Gee."

Lines of crying girls from ages ten to eighty lined and flooded the streets, all carrying white flowers as they remorsefully trudged down the path. Natsuki let her eyes travel to the end of the line, spotting a memorial that she could just barely make out the following engraved words, "Here lies our hopes and dreams of a future with the sexiest man alive, Sasuke Uchiha."

She stared dumbly at the pack of fan girls, young and old, paying their respects to their fellow shared dreams. Natsuki turned back to Rina just in time to hear her arrogantly say, "See?"

Flustered and embarrassed, Natsuki bristled up in anger, "YOU- YOU PAID THEM! JUST TO TRICK ME, YOU LIAR! THEY- THEY-"

"Oh shut the heck up, Natsuki! You're pathetic! Get over it! Sasuke_-kun_ is dating-"

"LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Natsuki shouted, covering her ears for all she was worth.

"Sasuke is dating-"

"LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA!"

"Natsuki, get over it! He's dating-"

"LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA!"

"Face it! He is dating-"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"HE'S DATING SAKURA!" Rina yelled as she yanked Natsuki's hands away from her head. "So deal with it, prin-cess!"

Knitting her eyebrows together, Natsuki pulled her hands away, "It's not true!"

"Ugh! You're impossible!" Rina threw her hands into the air in exasperation, "He's dating Sakura, okay!?"

"Nuh-uh," came Natsuki's intelligent response.

"The whole Sasuke fan club is out there! It's official! He's taken! You hear me_, taken_!" Growling as Natsuki turned her face away and snootily "hmph-ed", she yelled again, "Sasuke and Sakura! Sasuke and Sakura! Sasuke and Sakura! Sasuke and Saku-"

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it, alright!?"

"No, Natsuki. Time to face the music. THEY. ARE. DATING."

Throwing a pouting/angry look Rina's way, Natsuki coldly replied, "It's not true. You don't even have proof."

Leaning forward on her elbows, Rina couldn't help but counter, "Oh yeah? You wanna bet on that, princess?" Positively basking in Natsuki's fearful facial expression, Rina pulled out her laptop, "Take a look. Go right ahead."

There, on the computer screen, was the undeniable proof, and Rina was loving every second of Natsuki's defeated behavior. "Believe me now?"

Natsuki sputtered, "No…way. NO WAY! It's…it's a fake! Yeah, that's right, a fake! It's all a big li-"

"C'mon, don't be pathetic! You see it! See that! Sasuke and _Sakura_! _Making_ out! Macking! Necking! Snogging! Kissing, okay?! _French_ kissing?! Do you I have to spell it out for you?! Because if you tempt me, I will!"

Natsuki sputtered out more refusals, but settled with the one that made the most sense, "Well, there's no way Sasuke would keep that tramp around for long! No more than a week!_ If_ that!"

Haruka peeked out again, "Actually, uh, Nira, they've, well, supposedly been dating for about, um, two months now. M-Maybe more."

Rina flat out laughed at Natsuki's speechless face, "HA! Hear that?! There's just no getting by it, Natsuki. They're dating. And besides, it was only a matter of time. They're like, soul mates or something."

Natsuki was unfortunately taking another sip of water, which left Haruka to try to mop up the spewed liquid, "Excuse me? Soul mates?! _No_ way! I'm Sasuke's soul mate."

While quietly cleaning up the table, Haruka added in, "I'm with R-Rina, Natsuki. I think they're really cute together."

"WHY?" Natsuki shouted in a frustrated tone.

Leaning on her elbow with her face in her palm, Rina sluggishly answered, "Because. They're perfect for each other? They're all the sap about eternal love all in one relationship. It's practically fate."

Natsuki scoffed loudly. "I don't get you. They're like, so opposite," flipping her hair over her shoulder, she added, "it'd be like…a fireman and pyromaniac getting together. I mean, _weird_."

Rina rolled her eyes, "What a stupid thing to say. Even for _you_, Natsuki. Actually, I'm surprised you even know what a pyromaniac is."

"Well, besides, everyone would be better off if a pyromaniac married a fireman. You know, since they…cancel…each other…um, out." Haruka trailed off fearfully as Natsuki glared daggers at her.

"I don't care what you two say! I will be with Sasuke-kun!" Natsuki exclaimed, sticking her nose in the air.

"In your wildest dreams, Natsuki," Rina cut in. "Face it. They are _meant_ for each other. Nothing you or anyone else for that matter, could ever break them up. Both Sakura and Sasuke have long been taken, and you haven't even noticed. They've been saving themselves for each other ever _since they first met_. You know, the whole 'love at first sight' thing?"

Jerking her gold-sequined purse into her arms, Natsuki hastily stood up, "I don't have to listen to this! I don't believe it, okay?! Sasuke is mine!"

As Natsuki moodily stormed out, Rina and Haruka both sighed while gathering their things and leaving as well.

-

-

-

-

-

-

No one had even noticed the bobbing head of pink hair over the back of the booth four rows down.

Giggling lightly, Sakura peeked down at her raven haired _fiancé_, "I think we have a few fans, Sasuke."

Taking advantage of her obvious unaware state and not really caring to look up from Sakura's back(side), which she had _oh-so-subtly _and conveniently stuck right in front of his face in the process of spying, Sasuke simply "hn-ed" in response.

Turning back to face him, and then proceeding to sit back down, Sakura sarcastically replied, "_Love_ the enthusiasm there, Sasu-chan, but _please_, _try_ to contain yourself, eh?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned his face toward the window, his eyes still on her, though.

Glancing at him, she playfully nudged his shoulder, "Who gets to be the fireman?"

Stifling his small laugh and trying to cover it up as a scoff, Sasuke incredulously looked at her, eyebrows raised,

-she thought he looked _so_ cute when he did that-

"You would not be the fireman, Sakura."

Sakura slid out the seat and put on her best mock offended look she had, "Hey, I think I'd look kinda cute as a fireman, err...woman."

His eyes softening just barely, Sasuke only allowed himself to stare for a moment at her flushed cheeks, the little twinkle in her eye when he looked at her, the way her lips twitched upwards into a smile;

he smiled slightly and let out a very soft laugh,

"Adorable."

'_Beautiful.'_

-

-

-

-

-

-

Two months later

"_THEY'RE ENGAGED?!"_

"Man, you're a little late with the news, there, aren't you? They just got_ married_, Natsuki. They're on their honeymoon. You know, to make all those Uchiha babies Sasuke wants. Well, actually, if you ask me, I think the babies are just the _after-effect_ of what Sasuke's thinking of."

"_NOOOO!"_

-

-

-

-

-

-

It turns out that Konoha will end up having _eight_ Uchihas in the village.

* * *

Please review,

_~dances.'_

Like this? Then check out "Out of the Corner of His Eye".


End file.
